Cyclops: Fight For Justice
by shockman
Summary: With Xavier gone, Cyclops takes over the school. But once the sentienel program's resurrected, what will he and the rest of the X-Men do when they legally obtain the right to kill every mutant in his school?
1. Prologue

Red... That same color. It was all he ever saw. All he ever could see. He didn't complain about it, but he never loved it either. Being one of the X-Men, he learned to put his personal preferences aside against the welfare of his teammates.

And to be perfectly honest, not all of them were too crazy about "Scotty". Oh, sure most of them liked him and all, but there were always a few who didn't. Thank God Emma wasn't one of them...

He had just woken up from his night's sleep. Just like any other morning, he was wearing his ruby quartz glasses all the time. He had to. Unless he wanted to burn a whole through everything the second he opened his eyes.

He stretched out his arms cause they felt asleep, and he accidentally bumped wife Emma. She was facing him, but her eyes were closed. She was still asleep. He froze thinking he might have woken her up, but he didn't... She just cuddled her hand to her face.

He liked to watch her sleep because she seemed so peaceful... He liked to see her smile, but she rarely did while she was awake. He knew she was a caring person, but she hid behind the mask of the White Queen. Sometimes he wished she wouldn't...

They should both have already been awake, but she had gone through such a tough week... She'd had to deal with the fights in the cafeteria and then that incident with the plagiarizing in the English classes.

He didn't want to wake her. He couldn't find it in his heart to do so. He just wanted to let her sleep... He merely touched her face with the back of his palm and felt her cheek. It was cold, and she almost seemed to welcome his warm hand; for she grinned and moved closer to it.

He quietly got up from his bed and tucked her in. He made sure to do it gently because he knew she was a light sleeper, and afterwards got his clothes and went to take a shower. He decided to use the one in the boy's locker-room in the downstairs of the mansion. Besides, it was early and none of the students would be using it at that hour...

After walking out of his room and closing the door, he walked down the hallway whistling. He didn't know why he was, but he was happy about today. He had a feeling about it. Something special about this day...

"Walking around in your undies, eh Summers?" A voice came from behind him... "Don't tell me Emma beat you to the shower again..."

Scott turned around. It was Lorna, who was already dressed and was standing behind him... "Nah." He answered chuckling, "She's still sleeping. Just thought I'd use the other shower. What're you doing up this early anyway?"

"Nothing in particular..." She said as she exhaled. "Just having a tough time sleeping is all... Something's been keeping me awake these past few nights."

"You ever considered sedatives or anything like that? Or maybe Yoga?" He teased with a smirk.

"Maybe I would if you taught it in your underwear..." She let out a sly smirk.

"Oh, forgot about that. Better get moving..." He began to walk away. "Don't you worry Lorna, things will get better. I've got this great feeling about today. Something good's gonna happen... I can feel it." He said as he walked down the stairs to the shower.

He had no idea how wrong he would be...


	2. Something's Missing

Scott was happy now. He had managed to get himself a place to shower and not wake up Emma in the process. And right now, he was enjoying a nice hot shower.

He was trying to think of what kind of training they should do in the danger room that day.

"Maybe an obstacle course? No… Too original. Hmm… Maybe something with CPR? Yeah, the kids need to work on their medical training…" He was thinking to himself.

"Morning, Summers." A deep low voice came out to him from the next stall over.

He turned around and looked over. "Cain? What are you doing up?"

Cain was fiddling with the stuck shower knob. "Eh… I woke up to break up a fight between some of the kids here who don't sleep and I wound up staying up all night."

"You have to push pull that one out and then twist it…"Scott chuckled.

"I know what I'm doing!" Cain snapped at him. He was still trying to turn the water on.

"Heh… Boy is it weird." Scott said aloud.

"What is? It ain't my fault. These things are built stupid…" Cain moaned.

"Not the knob, Cain. Just the fact that your one of the X-Men now…" Scott said noticing Cain gave up and moved to the next booth over.

"Hehe… Guess it is kinda weird ain't it? Me the Juggernaut, you the X-Men… Always trying to kill you guys and now I'm livin here." He mused. He wasn't able to get that one to work either.

"And now to think, you sound just like a responsible instructor…"

"Hey! Who says I'm not?" Cain poked his head out of his booth and wrinkled his nose.

"Keyword being 'responsible' there, Cain." Scott said not bothering to look at him.

Cain pulled his head back in and swore something under his breath. Scott was finished, so he just wrapped his towel and took off… Leaving that one shower still going for Cain to use…

By the time he got back to his bedroom, Emma was apparently already out of bed. She wasn't in the blankets, but she wasn't in the room either…

"Huh…" Scott thought to himself. "Musta been gone longer than I thought…"

He went over to his drawer and pulled out the rest of his clothes. He decided he'd wear his brown leather jacket and jeans today. Besides, he couldn't care much about the color… everything looked mostly the same to him.

Scott finished up and went into the bathroom to brush and gel his hair, but the gel wasn't there. He wound up simply brushing his hair which was unusual for him and the back of his hair wouldn't stay down…

Next few minutes were somewhat autonomic for him… That was until he opened the kitchen door and went to get himself breakfast.

He took a deep breath. "Ah… Bacon and toast. Gotta love the instructor's perks…"

By now he was already late and most of the other instructors were already eating their breakfasts. He decided to wait until Emma came in to get something to eat with him.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kitty walked in and noticing Scott off to the side, she walked over to him. "You waiting for Emma, Scotty?"

Scotty was his nickname around the mansion… Least among the instructors. He didn't much care for the students calling him that though…

"Yup." He nodded. "I missed her this morning and I dunno where she went."

"She figured you would… She wanted me to tell you she'd be using Cerebra and that she'd be late." She said and then turned to get her breakfast.

"Cerebra? This early? Huh… That's different." He then went over to the breakfast servings to get some bacon before Logan got it all…

It was cold down there in the pit of the mansion, but she didn't really care. What she was doing was far more important to her than her body temperature. She tweaked the settings for what she was about to do…

She heard the door behind her open and someone came walking in.

"How can y'all stand it in here? It's like Bobby sneezed in here or sumthin…" The voice said.

"It's of no real concern to me… As long as Cerebra's working." Emma said not even turning around. "What do you want, Rogue?"

Rogue rubbed her arms cause she was chilly. "I was just coming down here to check on ya… Scott's on his way with some breakfast for ya and he was wondern what y'all wanted."

"Tell him I'm fine. I'll get something to eat later." Emma didn't take her eyes off Cerebra in even the slightest.

"You sure?" Rogue said walking out still rubbing her arms. "Not even a coffee or anything?"

"Thank you, Rogue. But I'm fine."

Rogue shrugged and walked out. A few seconds later the door opened again.

Emma sighed in frustration. "Didn't I just say I didn't need anything, Scott?"

"Yeah, I know you did, but I know you too well to listen to you." He smirked and handed her a small mug of French vanilla coffee.

She smiled and turned around to him. "Thank you. But really I'm fi--" He cut her off in mid speech to kiss her.

"Think someone forgot my kiss this morning…" Scott smiled.

Emma smiled too, but she had a lot on her mind right now. "Scott, I'm sorry to ask you, but could you take up my classes today? I need some time right now…"

Scott raised his eyebrow. "Uh, sure… But do you really need to use Cerebra all day? What's so important?"

"Something that may mean our school's finished…" She said not looking at him.

Scott was completely stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What? What could possibly mean the end of the school? Are we coming under attack?"

"Not an actual attack…" Emma shook her head. "I just discovered a few days ago some anti-mutant activists are trying to pass something through the Supreme Court to get them to shut us down."

"What! That's ridiculous… There's no way any of this could happen without everyone knowing about it. It's too big of a political issue." Scott didn't mean to make his wife sound like a liar, but to him, it did seem a tad far-fetched.

"Which is exactly why I'm using Cerebra… There's no media coverage or way to keep tabs on it's progress so I have to listen in on their thoughts. This is the only way I can reach them without them knowing."

Scott whistled and shook his head. "Some of these people just don't get it… We're only trying to help. Not destroy."

"Well, it doesn't sound like it's going to even get into the Court. Not to mention by the way they're arguing their bigot-type points, they're not helping themselves..." Emma reassured him with her eyes still closed.

"Still, better to be safe than sorry, Emma." Scott kissed her. "You keep an eye on this thing and I'll find substitutes for your sessions." Then walked out.

Even through his wife's reassurance, it still bugged him… "Trying to shut down our school? It makes no sense… If they had valid reasons, it'd be done by now… Why's it still even an issue? There's something here even Emma's missing…"

He was still thinking when he opened the door into the teacher's lounge. Only Hank, Kitty, and Warren were still inside. All the others had gone to get ready for their classes. Scott sat down on one the sofa near the window and kept silent.

"What's this? No 'Hello'? No greeting or anything? That doesn't sound like the Scott Summers I know… Something on your mind?" Hank, who was reading a book, asked from a cross the room. He was still reading even when he asked Scott his question.

Kitty walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face. "Yeah… You don't look like your on the same planet."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, guys… Were you saying something?" He was so busy thinking, he didn't even notice they were talking to him.

Kitty raised her eyebrow. "Wow… and I thought I was just joking..."

Hank took off his glasses and put down his book. "Come now, Scott. What's troubling you?"

"Nothing that I shouldn't be used to hearing…" He answered and got up to get some orange juice.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense…" Warren said as he went to put his dishes in the sink.

"It's only something Emma told me… She's down in Cerebra cause some anti-mutant people are trying to get the government to close down the school we have going here in the mansion…"

"You're right… That isn't anything we shouldn't be used to hearing." Said Hank with a chuckle.

"Some people are just so mean…" Kitty said folding her arms.

"Well, we know they shouldn't succeed… Without valid reasons or proof, they have much leverage." Scott took a sip of his orange juice.

"Little too confident there aren't we, Scott? What's to say it won't work?" Warren said leaning on the counter across from them.

"Political fear for one." Said Hank putting his glasses in his pocket. "Any one who would shut down a mutant sanctuary is for the most part begging for their career's end."

"For some reason I don't think we're THAT safe." Kitty was questioning the logic in Hank's statement.

"This issue of mutants is almost one as sensitive as slavery or equal rights. A step too far in any direction is bound to set off a chain reaction of violence and/or protests." Hank explained.

"That's what bugs me…" Scott said looking out the window.

"Why's that?" Warren asked him. "You just said yourself that we're safe…"

"I said we SHOULD be safe, Warren. But I'm so not so sure that we are." Scott looked down at his cup.

"Care to explain?" Warren twitched his head.

"These guys are too smart to try something like this without having a trump card… There's something we don't know and we're missing in all this…" Scott turned and looked at his fellow instructors.

"And whatever it is, we gotta be ready for it."


End file.
